Sybil Valeria Drome and Alexandria Valerie Drome
Sybil Valeria Drome and Alexandria Valerie Drome are the oldest twin daughters of Syndrome and Madame Medusa. On September 27th, 2000, the twins were welcomed into the world. Born first at 2:00pm, their mother and father welcomed the first twin: Alexandria Valerie Drome to the world. Born second at 2:01pm, their mother and father welcomed the second twin: Sybil Valeria Drome to the world. Even though they look the exact same, they are very different. Sybil likes to be girly and hang out with her girlfriend while Alexandria likes to be all gang-like and hang out with her girlfriend. 12 years later on November 10th 2012, their mother and father welcomed their younger sister: Alaska Denali to the world. Backstory���� When we first meet them, they are with Rosalie and they come to visit the VK's who have come to get the other VK's to Auradon. We also find out that Denali is sick with emphysema and pneumonia and there's a high chance that she couldn't make it but then Evie tells Jay to take her to the hospital and he does by Rosalie teleporting him to Auradon with her in his arms. When Kaylin tells the others that Sybil is her girlfriend, the others ask how. She explains to them that before they were born, her parents and their parents knew each other. When they turned 16, they started dating and when Kaylin moved to Auradon, Sybil told her that they were still dating and nothing would ever change that. Kaylin also explained that her twin sister, Rosalie, stayed on the Isle because she wasn't invited even though Boss Viper needed her for a really important mission. Her father had tried to call to ask if Rosalie could go to Auradon but King Beast refused and she had to stay on the Isle while Kaylin got to go to Auradon. Physical Appearance���� - Sybil is a light skinned colored girl with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes ~ Alexandria is a light skinned colored girl with rich red hair and hazel eyes - The textures that Sybil wears are cotton, lace, faux fur, fur, fuzzy, fluff, scalloped, velvet, and some leather ~ The textures that Alexandria wears are flannel, camo, denim, leather, and cotton - The colors that Sybil wears are pink, white, gold, silver, some reds, pearl, diamond, and crystal white ~ The colors that Alexandria wears are black, any kind of gray, white, army green, olive green, and any kind of dark blue - The kinds of clothing that Sybil wears are crop tops that show breasts, v-cut crop tops, tube tops, crop tops, spaghetti strap crop tops, laced up crop tops, mini skirts, pencil skirts, high waisted jeans, tight skirts, tight dresses, short dress, skater dress, and heels ~ The kind of clothing that Alexandria wears are lace up crop tops, mesh crop tops, tube tops, spaghetti strap crop tops, leggings, jeggings, high waisted jeans, ripped jeans, distressed jeans, high waisted ripped jeans, high waisted distressed jeans, high waisted shorts, ripped shorts, distressed shorts, high waisted ripped shorts, high waisted distressed shorts, high waisted ripped distressed shorts, boots, and sneakers - For accessories, Sybil wears pearl necklaces, chokers, necklaces, rings, bracelets, diamonds, pearls, nails, and earrings ~ For accessories, Alexandria wears lots of rings, lots of bracelets, chokers with necklaces, regular chokers, lots of earrings, nose rings, lip rings, and an eyebrow bar Relationships���� Family���� Syndrome (Father) Madame Medusa (Mother) Denali Drome (Younger Sister) Sybil's Friends���� Calista Frollo (Kaylin's Best Friend) Sydney Lion (Kaylin's Best Friend) Rebecca "Rebel" Ratcliffe (Kaylin's Best Friend) Uma (Best Friend) Harry Hook (Best Friend) Gil (Best Friend) Evie Jay Sybil's Romantics���� Kaylin Underworld (Girlfriend) Alexander Tremaine (Ex-Boyfriend) Alexandria's Friends���� King Benjamin (Rosalie's Childhood Best Friend) Gil LeGume (Rosalie's Childhood Best Friend) Uma Willa (Best Friend) Harry Hook (Best Friend) Audrey Rose (Rosalie's Best Friend) Jane Godmother (Rosalie's Best Friend) Evie Queen Jay Abawa Alexandria's Romantics���� Rosalie Underworld (Ex Girlfriend) Mademoiselle Malia (Current Girlfriend)